


Loving Touch

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hand Jobs, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Seteth can't sleep, Byleth takes measures into her own hand.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Loving Touch

Seteth twisted his body around, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thud, trying to burrow into it to find one single ration of comfort.He counted this as the eighth time he has done it that night. So far he had spent most of the night needlessly rolling himself backwards and forwards to sleep. The age old; it would be too hot, or too cold; his nightshirt felt too scratchy. His mind could not find the peace he needed for the simple task of falling asleep.

Looking at the lone blank wall he familiarised himself throughout the night, he again counted each waking second that passed. Any more time with the wall and he’d be sure to give it an actual name. Perhaps Roderick, or even _Wall_ ace. Seteth let himself laugh at that one, he felt pretty proud of that joke. Perhaps he could relay it back onto Alois in the morning.. which to his horror didn’t seem far away. He groaned again, was sleeping so difficult?

Already proving to himself facing the wall didn’t help, he turned back to the spot he most preferred. The one where he could watch his wife softly snoring away. Even though he felt so exhausted from the day and multiple failed attempts at rest, the very sight of his wife, who slept peacefully beside him, helped ease the harrowing anxiety inside him. All she did was lay unbothered by his incessant moving. Flat out on her back as straight as a log. It almost made him jealous how she could sleep so well.

Perhaps he should just stay up, maybe work on a few more stories or even sort out the pile of frivolous papers on his desk that appeared never-ending, he needed to get it under control, otherwise it would only continue to grow each passing day. Laying on his back he threw his arms up in a quiet rage reaching towards the ceiling, he felt like such a child throwing such a ridiculous excuse for a tantrum. Settling back down to rub the bridge of his nose, he swore another headache was rising.

“Still can’t sleep?” The sudden cut of his wife’s voice startled him, and at the same time, made his heart sink. He let his incessant self pitying run wild enough he woke her up from her peaceful slumber. “Unfortunately.” He muttered, “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“It was hard not to, I always know when you’re frustrated.” Shifting herself to face him, “You sigh with such volume, it can be heard through walls.” Byleth chuckled. Unknowingly, Seteth exhaled with a sharp hiss, “There it is again.” She pawed at his cheek, adoring the self conscious reddening of his face.

“Is there a reason you can’t sleep?” She asked, her fingers softly running through his disheveled locks.

“I’m not sure. At first I thought it could be that I was overtired, or maybe there’s something on my mind that I’m uncertain about.” He pondered out loud, “It no longer matters, I gave up hours ago figuring out what it is. It could be that my age has finally taken its affect on me.” Letting out a pathetic whimper, he had never expressed himself as the self depreciation type. Replaying that in his head, he almost sounded like Sir Gilbert.

“Or maybe you’re just too tense.” He hardly noticed Byleth’s hand caressing the side of his arm, her strokes were so soft, so pacifying. “I keep telling you to not strain yourself.”

Seteth let out a heavy sigh, “I cannot help it, my love. We still have so much work, I want to ensure our work bears success. I don’t want to pile anything unnecessary onto you.” He reached out to hold her hand, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

“How does that help? Everyday I only see how exhausted you are. Doing that only makes you more stressed. It makes me feel so disheartened to see you like that.”

She got him there, maybe he was letting himself get too carried away, Fodlan was very much on its way to recovery. With their work and support from the people, things had been better than they have for a while.

“I suppose so..” He fell under her grace, “I admit.. it was more for me. I know I said our happiness would need to wait, but I just wanted to ensure you would feel alright through all this.”

“Of course I would, we’ve gotten this far haven’t we?” She said with her thumb lightly brushing his cheek.

"I suppose we have, yes." He said with a pacified sigh. Now that he let some of his mind out, he felt some sort of weight lift off his chest. But now it felt like he had hit the peak of tiredness. He felt so tired, he didn’t know if he could sleep..

“Do you feel better now?” Byleth asked, returning her hand back to patting his shoulder.

“I’m not sure..” He knitted his brows, his eyes glancing up to see her giving him a blank stare, he knew by the ever so fine twitch above her eye she was thinking about something.

“How about we try something. Face away from me.” Her sudden command confused him, but nevertheless he listened to her, moving back around to greet the wall yet again, he had half a mind to greet it aloud.

“Move your body up just a bit,” Again he complied, using his elbow propping himself up feeling her arm move under him, another wrapping itself around his waist, the final touch of her familiar warmth pressing against his back.

Seteth thought this could work, he loved every time she would roll over and catch him in a tender hug, although sometimes it would result in a struggle, especially when she thought he was a bear and end up throwing him around with her ridiculous strength.

He shouldn’t have thought of that, the anxiety he had managed to ease had once again latched itself onto him.

“Does this help?” She hummed. He couldn’t figure a proper response, instead he took a deep breath, in and out, still doing nothing but lay unable to do anything in her loving embrace.

“I’ll take that as a no. You’re still so tense.” She noted snuggling her face into his back, her hair tickling him slightly. “I’ll have to try another method.” He felt a small peck brush his shoulder, he perked up with slight suspicion, what else could she have in mind?

The arm that lay under him moved up to cup his pec, softly palming it. He let out a low grunt, “How is this going to- ah!” Cutting him off mid sentence as she caught his nipple, rolling it between her calloused fingers. Gritting his teeth and gripping onto the sheets, shockwaves from the assault of his chest resonated around his body, an ache developing in his groin.

This was far from what he had in mind, “Byleth, dear you don’t have to-”

“Close your eyes my love, relax, let me do the work.” She hushed his pleas. Busy with his sore nipple, Byleth slid her other hand down his torso, his body shook and fell completely under her control when her fingers began loosening the string of his pants.

Seteth jerked from her hand curling around in his hair below, gently tugging and playing with him. His heart started beating faster, all the rushing blood rushed to his head as her devilish fingers creeped down, lightly dragging her nails across his growing erection.

With half-lidded eyes and clenching teeth, he wanted her to take him, allow him the sweet release he craved and ravish him to the point of tears. He heard a soft whisper, perhaps she said something about how good it felt, a low growl being his only response. He couldn’t muster anything other, not with his tired mind and the echo of his pounding heartbeat drowning out her voice.

“I guess this didn’t work.” Her defeated sigh sent him into panic, _Yes it did!_ He wanted to yell. It was is his voice had atrophied, he couldn’t even emit a single peep. Every cell in his body screamed when she slowly removed her hand from his anguished cock.

“W-wait!” He managed to wail out, finally finding his voice to protest. “Please..”

“Please what?” She fondled his chest, her hand hovering around the base of his cock, the very tease turning his aching pleasure into a deep pain in his groin.

“Plea.. Please keep going.” He begged a little louder, biting the inside of his mouth to hide his choked up voice.

“Say it nicely.” She said hardening her grip on his breast, Seteth letting out pained growl. This time he knew she was taunting him. He wanted the same hurting grip to seize his member instead.

“Please, my love.. don’t stop it here, I need you to touch me..! ” Heaving and desperate, he barely kept in his urge to buck his hips, he knew she wouldn’t allow for it.

“Since you asked so politely~” Taking him in her hand, pressing her thumb against his slit leaking with pre-come. Seteth shuddered, the rich honeyed confirmation from her voice to her touch misted his eyes, grateful for her grasp that soothed his desirous member. Slowly gliding her hand up and down his shaft, the burning fire in his belly grew with every pinch and stroke Byleth gave him. Bucking with rhythm into her hand, he grasped onto her wrist for support, moaning her name.

“Ah! B-Byleth..! My- love-!” Barely finding air to speak, his mind clouded from the pleasure of her hand moving faster, her grip tightening just enough around him to make him clench in place. Pressing and circling her fingers on his raw nipple, growing exhausted yet still rolling his hips for her to touch every inch of him.

Moving her hand off course she pulled the top part of his pants down to free his swelling cock, while the sheets weren’t any cooler the space allowed him to breathe, and gave her more room to stoke him faster. Squeezing his eyes shut to listen to the wet slicking of her hand rubbing him with vigour, and feel the rough scratching at the flesh of his breast.

Even through his clouded mind, he wanted to give her something in return, let her feel the same enjoyment his body shivered and quaked from. Instinctively he moved his free hand back searching for her, he had to stretch his arm back until it hurt to finally locate her. Pressing his fingers through the fabric of her pants, he rubbed the bud of her swelling clitoris, massaging up and down her pussy and receiving a rightful moan from her.

“Seteth..” She whispered through her laboured breathing, burying her head between his shoulder blades, bucking her own hips to grind against his fingers. A damp patch soaking through the fabric only grew, using his ring and pinky fingers to move further down near her womanhood, pushing them into her she let out another moan clamping her thighs tightly around his hand. In return her strokes began moving harder her fingers playing with the slit of his frenulum, causing him to arch his back again with another groan. 

“Byleth..!” He rasped, his throbbing cock dribbling with cum, he knew his limit not far away. With one final tug, Seteth rutted his hips, his voice letting out a hoarse cry and spilling his seed all over Byleth’s hand and the sheets.

Trying to catch as much air as he could into his lungs, his climax made his head swirl so much he could see static and stars imprint onto his eyes. But he didn’t hear so much as a gasp or a whine from her, his hand still lay between her thighs, his fingers damp from her heat.“Byleth.. Did you.. arrive?” He panted with worry in his tone. 

“You can return the favour later.” She whispered in his ear, nuzzling the back of his neck. As he suspected, wracked with guilt he most likely couldn’t give her the same treatment. “I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be, I already told you I would do the work. It was sweet you still thought of me.” She said laying kisses up across his shoulder blade. Against his conflict, he had no choice but to accept it for tonight, he made sure to note he would be able to give back to her tenfold.

Releasing his limping shaft she brought her hand behind her to clean off the remainder of his cum, softly kneading his tender chest in a lulling matter. She wrapped her leg around Seteth’s to turn him towards her, marvelling the sweating mess she turned him to. Seteth admired her back the subtle light hitting her hair gave off a glowing halo. “So, how was that?” She asked moving a few wet strands of hair from his eyes.

“That was amazing.” He huffed, he could still feel the lingering adrenaline of his release flowing in him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her inner palm, trailing down to her wrist, then her forearm, continuing his line of affection all the way up to her collarbone, earning a soft giggle which pleased his ears. Ending it with a deep passionate kiss on her lips, to which she humbly drank in.

“Thank you, my love.” He lovingly whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, he heard her mumble something back, “Byleth?” He said looking at her once more only to notice she had fallen back asleep.

He covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, this time ensuring she could resume her soft snoring once more. Resting his head back on his pillow his eyes finally began to weigh heavy, closing them to listen to the sound of her breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick smut I had in mind, there's always more room for Seteth love right? Anyway thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
